1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus having a holding member.
2. Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a camera unit, is sometimes mounted on a base via a holding member and is hung from a ceiling. It is desirable that the electronic apparatus be easily mounted on the holding member.
The electronic apparatus mounted on the holding member is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-319480.